Rukia Kuchiki kontra Riruka Dokugamine
| obrazek= 300px |konflikt=Opowieść Zaginionego Agenta |data= | miejsce=Naruki, Świat Ludzi |wynik=Remis, Riruka znika |strona1=*Wicekapitan Rukia Kuchiki |strona2=*Riruka Dokugamine |wojska1=*Zanpakutō (Shikai) *Shunpo *Kidō |wojska2=*Wzmocniony Fullbring (Dollhouse) :*Bringer Light |szkody1=Rukia jest lekko ranna |szkody2=Riruka znika }} Rukia Kuchiki kontra Riruka Dokugamine jest walką pomiędzy wicekapitanem 13. Oddziału, Rukią a Fullbringerem, Riruką. Prolog Po tym jak Ichigo stracił Fullbring i zyskał moce Shinigami, zjawili się pozostali członkowie Xcution, którzy chcieli mocy Kurosakiego. Po otrzymaniu mocy, Yukio przy pomocy swojego Fullbringu rozdzielił wrogów z sojusznikami. Rukia trafiła na Rirukę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 463, strony 1-12 Bitwa thumb|left|190px|Rukia otoczona pluszakami Rukia trafia w miejsce gdzie jest pełne zabawek, ale nie widzi Riruki. Krzyczy do niej by się pokazała, podczas gdy jest atakowana pluszakami. Fullbringerka będąc w ukryciu zastanawia się czy powinna strzelić.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 464, strony 14-15 thumb|left|190px|Rukia przecina szafę Kuchiki nadal jest atakowana przez maskotki. Stwierdza, że nie może ich zniszczyć, bo są zbyt słodkie. Riruka podchodzi i celuje w nią Love Gun. Wystrzeliwuje z niego szafę. Rukia komentuje, że szafa nie jest słodka. Dokugamine pyta Rukii czy wydaje jej się, że może ją zabić. Ta odpowiada, że obowiązkiem Shinigami jest zabijanie Hollowów, a nie zwykłych ludzi. Riruka zdenerwowana wystrzela pluszaki i dużą ciecz, którą Rukia zamraża przy pomocy Sode no Shirayuki. Następnie mówi by dziewczyna się poddała, bo nie ma powodu do zabijania ludzi. Riruka zdenerwowana krzyczy, że Fullbringerzy są więcej niż ludźmi i używa Addiction Shot. Mówi Rukii, że ją zaakceptowała, co sprawia, że ta zamienia się w pluszaka.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 469, strony 10-20 [[Plik:Ep364 Niewypał.png|thumb|right|190px|Rukia próbuje użyć Sōkatsui]] Kuchiki zaczyna uciekać, lecz Riruka dogania ją przy pomocy Bringer Light. Rukia odkrywa, że może używać Shunpo i postanawia użyć Hadō 33. Sōkatsui, lecz wybuch następuje w środku przytulanki. Riruka podchodzi do niej i pyta czy już rozumie, że Fullbringerzy nie są zwykłymi ludźmi. Mówi, że opowie jej na czym polega przetrwanie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 470, strony 1-5 i 17-19 thumb|left|190px|Rukia uwolniona z pluszaka Dokugamine opowiada historię członków Xcution. W pewnym momencie Rukia używa Some no Mai, Tsukishiro, lecz nie trafia Riruki. Mówi, że to nie tak, że nie rozumie co ona czuje, ale to nie powód by opuszczać swoich przyjaciół. Dziewczyna kicha, co powoduje wydostanie się Rukii z pluszaka. Następnie Riruka przystawia jej rękawice do piersi i przeprasza, ale nie chce by ta moc ją wykończyła. Po chwili dziewczyna znika, a Rukia pada na ziemię.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 471, strony 1-19Manga Bleach; Rozdział 472, strony 1-2 Następstwa Byakuya znajduje nieprzytomną Rukię, ale nie można znaleźć ciała przeciwnika. Zabiera ją do pozostałych, gdzie rozkazuje Renjiemu się nią zająć.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 473, strony 8-6 Kiedy Ichigo pokonuje Kūgo, pojawia się Tsukishima, który chce go pomścić. Rukia staje w obronie przyjaciela, ale jej klatka piersiowa zaczyna świecić i wyskakuje z niej Riruka, która ostatecznie zostaje przecięta Book of the End. Dziewczyna mówi mu, że jest głupkiem, ponieważ naprawdę chciał go zabić. Wyjaśnia, że Ginjō ich uratował, ale osobą, która uratowała jego jest Ichigo.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 477, strony 11-17 Odniesienia Nawigacja Kategoria:Walki en:Rukia Kuchiki vs. Riruka Dokugamine